1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone systems and related methods that display numeric sequences stored in the memory of the telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many telephones have liquid crystal displays (LCDs) that are used to either display a number dialed on that telephone or display a number that has been retrieved from the telephone's autodialing repertory. The display informs the user of the telephone about the number actually dialed or recalled from memory. As a result, the telephone user can check the accuracy of the number before the telephone call is completed. Furthermore, the telephone user can view numbers stored in the autodialing repertory of the telephone and can view other numbers stored in memory such as the number of the last call dialed.
Not all telephones, however, contain a numeric display. On such telephones, a user can not check the accuracy of a dialed number. Furthermore, a user has no means to either view a number stored in the telephone's autodialing repertory or view other numbers held in memory, such as the last number dialed.
A need therefore exists in the art for a system and method that enables a person to view a number stored in a telephone's memory on a telephone that does not have a numeric display.